


The Date

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost Blow Jobs, Almost Kiss, Almost porn, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, France Being France (Hetalia), Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mistakes, Not What It Looks Like, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Have I Done, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Francis and Arthur have just been on a successful date. A miracle, right? Or maybe just a dream? But no, because it's the two of them, it doesn't end as smoothly as they'd have liked.Oneshot/drabble





	

Arthur had a really nice time on his date with Francis. He was sort of surprised at this, because that’s really the opposite of what he expected would happen. But anyway. He was proved wrong. 

“I had a really good time, Arthur,” Francis said to him, sitting close on the couch. “I...know things kind of got off to an awkward start between the two of us, and I’m sorry. I really, really do care for you.”

Aw, that was kind of sweet, Arthur had to admit. “Yeah well...it was okay, git.”

Francis chuckled at that, which made the other man blush just a little. “There’s one last thing I want to do for you.” Oh wow, that just made him blush some more. Now he’d be lying if he said it was just a little. “Close your eyes.”

“W-what?” Arthur said, sounding startled. 

“Please.” He leaned forward, eyes twinkling. “Don’t you trust me~?”

Even if he didn’t, even if he was positive he’d regret this, Arthur said yes then. He didn’t even know why he did, but there he was, actually closing his eyes. He waited for further instructions.

“Okay. So today was a lot,” Francis murmured. Arthur could hear him shifting around, sort of, on the couch next to him. “Now I have something in front of you. Keep your eyes closed,  _ cher,  _ but I want you to try and sense what I have.”

Arthur smirked. “Oh, I think I know what you have…” He opened his mouth and went to deepthroat--

\--the rose. It was a rose. 

His eyes shot open. Fuck. What had he just done… or almost done? “Oh. It's a rose. Thank you, Francis.” That was more romantic at least. He took the rose. “That's really sweet…” he meant it too, and he pulled him into a hug. 

Francis slowly hugged him back. Fuck! He could've done something else but he just had to have been romantic… Oh well. There was always next time. 


End file.
